List of Carpenter named articles
This is a list of articles within Wikipedia relating to the name Carpenter. *This is not a disambiguation page but a list page. For other uses, see: Carpenter (disambiguation) All Carpenter related entries or Carpenter names must be in Wikipedia. Carpenter related articles may include: Carpenter People *Carpenter (surname), the etymology, the related names and Y-DNA information on Carpenters **List of people with surname Carpenter **List of characters with surname Carpenter, for fictional characters Similar surnames * Carpender, or Carpendar * Charpentier * Pieter de Carpentier * Zimmerman - German for Carpenter. Animals * Carpenter's chimaera * Carpenter's fairy wrasse * Carpenter ant * Carpenter bee * Carpenter frog * "Carpenter Bug", a regional dialectic name for the woodlouse * Carpenterella, a type of moth * Carpenteria californica, an endangered flowering plant species in California * Cossidae, also known as carpenter moths Music * The Carpenters, 1970s brother-sister duo of Karen and Richard Carpenter * Carpenters, 1971 album by The Carpenters Communities United States * Carpenter's Bluff, Texas, an unincorporated community * Carpenter's Fort, Ohio, a historical community * Carpenter's Station, Alabama, an unincorporated community * Carpenter's Station, Kentucky, an unincorporated community * Zophar Carpenter's Fort, Kentucky, a historical site * Carpenter's Station, Tennessee, an unincorporated community * Fort Carpenter, Virginia, a historical site * Carpenter, Alabama, an unincorporated community * Carpenter, California, in Alameda County * Carpenter, Colorado, an abandoned town * Carpenter, Delaware * Carpenter, Iowa * Carpenter, Kentucky, in Whitley County * Carpenter, Mississippi, an unincorporated community * Carpenter, New Mexico, in Bernalillo County * Carpenter, Grant County, New Mexico * Carpenter, North Carolina * Carpenter, Meigs County, Ohio * Carpenter, Oklahoma * Carpenter, South Dakota, an unincorporated community * Carpenter, Texas * Carpenter Township, Itasca County, Minnesota * Carpenter Valley, California * Carpenter, Wyoming, an unincorporated community * Carpenterville, Oregon * Carpentersville, Illinois * Carpenters Corner, Delaware * FOB Carpenter, Iraq Carpenter houses or buildings This includes National Register of Historic Places (NHRP) and other historic "Carpenter Houses" related to Carpenter or similar names. United States (by state then city) *Capt. Nathan Carpenter House, Eutaw, Alabama, listed on the NRHP in Greene County, Alabama *Sumner-Carpenter House, Eastford, Connecticut, listed on the NRHP in Windham County, Connecticut *Carpenter House (Norwich, Connecticut), listed on the NRHP in New London County, Connecticut *Joseph Carpenter Silversmith Shop, Norwichtown, Connecticut, a house and shop listed on the NRHP in New London County, Connecticut *Carpenter-Lippincott House, Centreville, Delaware, listed on the NRHP in New Castle County, Delaware *Reid-Jones-Carpenter House, Augusta, Georgia, listed on the NRHP in Richmond County, Georgia *Willard Carpenter House, Evansville, Indiana, listed on the NRHP in Vanderburgh County, Indiana *James Sansom Carpenter House, Des Moines, Iowa, listed on the NRHP in Polk County, Iowa *Carpenter House (Clark Station, Kentucky), listed on the NRHP in Shelby County, Kentucky *Carpenter-Smith House, Crestwood, Kentucky, listed on the NRHP in Oldham County, Kentucky *Ezra Carpenter House, Foxborough, Massachusetts, listed on the NRHP in Norfolk County, Massachusetts *Christopher Carpenter House, Rehoboth, Massachusetts, listed on the NRHP in Bristol County, Massachusetts *Col. Thomas Carpenter III House, Rehoboth, Massachusetts, listed on the NRHP in Bristol County, Massachusetts *Carpenter House (Rehoboth, Massachusetts), listed on the NRHP in Bristol County, Massachusetts *Carpenter Homestead, Seekonk, Massachusetts, listed on the NRHP in Bristol County, Massachusetts *Carpenter Museum, On the List of museums in Massachusetts in Rehoboth, Bristol County, Massachuetts *George Carpenter House, Uxbridge, Massachusetts, listed on the NRHP in Worcester County, Massachusetts *David Carpenter House, Blissfield, Michigan, listed on the NRHP in Lenawee County, Michigan *Elbert L. Carpenter House, Minneapolis, Minnesota, listed on the NRHP in Hennepin County, Minnesota *Eugene J. Carpenter House, Minneapolis, Minnesota, listed on the NRHP in Hennepin County, Minnesota *Carpenter Schools, historical buildings in Natchez, Mississippi - one part of a NRHP & the other a state historical site *Eddie Eugene and Harriet Cotton Carpenter Farmstead, Lowell, Nebraska, listed on the NRHP in Kearney County, Nebraska *Frank Pierce Carpenter House, Manchester, New Hampshire, listed on the NRHP in Hillsborough, New Hampshire *John B. Carpenter House, Plattsburgh, New York, listed on the NRHP in Clinton County, New York *Stallings-Carpenter House, Clayton, North Carolina, listed on the NRHP in Johnson County, North Carolina *Andrew Carpenter House, Lucia, North Carolina, listed on the NRHP in Gaston County North Carolina *Wallace W. Carpenter House, Granville, Ohio, listed on the NRHP in Licking County, Ohio *Joseph Carpenter House, Stroud, Oklahoma, listed on the NRHP in Lincoln County, Oklahoma *A. S. V. Carpenter and Helen Bundy House, Central Point, Oregon, listed on the NRHP in Jackson County Oregon *Carpenters' Hall, listed on the NHRP, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *Samuel Carpenter's "The Slate Roof House", Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *Carpenter House (Plano, Texas), a historic house in Collin County, Texas *Miles B. Carpenter House, Waverly, Virginia, listed on the NRHP in Sussex County, Virginia *Carpenter Theater, also known as the "Carpenter Center for the Performing Arts", a NTCIC historic building in Richmond, Virginia *Michael Carpenter House, Milwaukee, Wisconsin, listed on the NRHP in Wisconsin Other places *The Zimmermannhaus (Carpenter House) in Brugg, Switzerland, a heritage site of national significance Natural & manmade places United States * Carpenter's Shed on Gardiners Island * Carpenters Bayou, a watercourse in Texas * Carpenter Beach, Maryland * Roy Carpenter's Beach, Rhode Island * Carpenter Body Company, a defunct manufacturer of school buses, also Carpenter Body Works, Inc., Carpenter Manufacturing Company, Carpenter Industries, Inc. * Carpenter Bridge (Massachusetts) * Carpenter Bridge (Ohio River) * Carpenter's Brook Fish Hatchery * Carpenter Canyon in Nevada * Carpenter-Snow Creek, A part of the "Carpenter-Snow Creek Mining District", which is on the List of Superfund sites in Montana * Carpenter Center for the Visual Arts * Carpenter Complex, a sports complex in Clearwater, Florida. * Carpenter Creek, a historic watercourse in western Virginia * Carpenter Avenue Elementary School in Los Angeles, California * Carpenter Point, Maryland * Carpenter School No. 1, a historical building in Natchez, Mississippi * Carpenter School No. 2, a historical building in Natchez, Mississippi * Carpenters' Hall a building in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * Carpenter Hill a landscape feature in Sierra Nevada, California * Carpenterville Highway * Carpenter Island, a man made island adjacent to the Wells Dam on the Columbia River * Carpenter Island (Maryland) an eroded island on the lower Chester River in Maryland * Carpenters Island, in Loudon County, Tennessee * Carpenter Homestead, in Seekonk, Massachusetts * Carpenter's Home Church, a megachurch in Lakeland, Florida * Carpenter House (Rehoboth, Massachusetts) * Joseph Carpenter House in Stroud, Oklahoma * Carpenter Landing, Michigan * Carpenter Mesa, New Mexico * Carpenter Middle School * Carpenter Mountain (Virginia), in Alleghany County, Virginia * Carpenter Mountain (Texas), in Jeff Davis County, Texas * Carpenter, Lakeside, and Springvale Cemeteries at Rhode Island * Carpenter Park in Springfield, Illinois * Carpenter Performing Arts Center * Carpenter House, Plano, Texas, in Collin County, Texas * Carpenter's Rock House, Wayne County, Kentucky * Carpenter Technology Corp. a manufacturer of steel and titan alloys, ceramic materials * Carpenter Theater, Richmond, Virginia * Carpenter (SEPTA station) SEPTA regional rail station in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * "Carpenter's Wharf" built by Samuel Carpenter, now part of Penn's Landing Other places * Carpenter (crater), a crater on the Moon * Carpenter's Coffee House in Covent Garden, London * Carpenter Lake in British Columbia, Canada * Carpenter's Pub, named for Lou Carpenter, where Sarah Beaumont once worked. (Carpenter pubs - mainly in England - exist but are not yet listed in Wikipedia) * Carpenter's Road Lock a river lock in Stratford, London, United Kingdom * Carpenter Rocks, South Australia Tools, items & workers * Carpenter's glue * Carpenter's hat - type of paper hat * Carpenter's pencil * Carpenter's square - type of rule * Carpenter jeans * Carpenter (theatre), a Carpenter (occupation) who builds and moves scenery for theatrical productions * Carpentry, what a Carpenter (occupation) does. * Carpenter (occupation), refers to carpentry work Other * Carpenter's rule problem, a problem in mathematics * Carpenter Gothic - type of architecture * Carpenter Ministry- 34th Ministry of the Government of Western Australia * Carpenter syndrome * Carpenter 20, an alloy * Carpenter v. Commissioner, a case at United States Tax Court See also * Worshipful Company of Carpenters * [[USS Carpenter|USS Carpenter]], a former U.S. Naval ship * United Brotherhood of Carpenters and Joiners of America, a/k/a "Carpenters Union" * The Walrus and the Carpenter, characters in Through the Looking-Glass by Lewis Carroll * "Carpenter Street", a Star Trek: Enterprise television episode de:Carpenter es:Charpentier fr:Carpenter it:Carpentiere pl:Carpenter ru:Карпентер te:వడ్రంగి vec:Carpenter Carpenter Category:Carpenter